Isa Swan
by BeautifulScarsOnCriticalVeins
Summary: When Isabella Swan left for college she had no idea that she would major in music production and be so happy with her new career. She had finally put her past behind her and moved on from the one hundred and seven year old virgin that she had fallen in love with when she moved in with her father. She had grown into the woman that she was always meant to be, with new love.
1. Chapter 1

I walk through the terminal of the small Port Angeles airport looking for the man that was supposed to pick her up, Jacob Black. I walked to get my baggage and walk out into the rain, looking for the hulking man that I hadn't seen in about six months, he had come to help me pack up my apartment in California, and drove the u-haul truck back for me, since I had a few loose ends to tie up before I life the city.

"Bella!" I turn at the sound of my name to see Jasper Whitlock standing a few feet away from me, looking sexy as the devil. He had tight dark jeans, black biker boots, and a black henley shirt on, as he leaned against a black truck. Black was a good color for the man with honey blond hair and incredibly amber eyes.

"It's Isa now, Jasper. You know that." I say as I walk over to him, and watch his eyes roam over me. I was in a pair of jeans, riding boots, and a thermal shirt with a few buttons done. My burgundy hair up in a messy bun.

"You know that I love to tease you." He laughs as he hugs me tightly. Jasper is the only one of the Cullen clan of vampires that I still speak to; he had contacted me not long after I moved to California, to apologize for what happend at my eighteenth birthday party, and had been very close since then. He was the one that helped me figure out what I wanted to do with my life.

"I thought that Jacob was going to be picking me up?" I ask as we load my few bags into the truck, and I climb in. He hops in and hands me the aux cord, knowing that I have a few songs that I need to listen to, and approve before they get published for the rest of the public.

"He was, but he got caught up helping Billy prepare for the wedding, and called me. He knows that you don't want the rest of the Cullens knowing that your back yet, so I came. I can easily get around Alice and her Visions and block Edward from reading my thoughts. Do you want to go to your new house and freshen up, or go straight to Billy's to see your dad?" He asks as he pulls out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

"My house, I want to put my luggage up, then go see Charlie." He nods and heads towards town.

"So when are you going to tell the rest of the family that you're back? You know that it won't be long before they hear it through gossip." He asks a few minutes later, pulling into the driveway of my house. It's a simple two story, three bedroom house. One bedroom had been turned into a studio for my work and the other into an office for the more formal aspects of my job.

"We'll go over after I check in with Charlie. I know he has to be freaking out since the wedding is next week." I tell him as I walk into the house, he follows with the rest of my luggage. I quickly change into a pair of dark-wash ripped jeans, a pair of black combat boots and leave my thermal on. I run a brush through my hair and turn back to Jasaper, who I didn't realize was in the room as I changed. His eyes had went from a bright amber to a dark coal, showing and projecting his lust towards me.

"You know we can't do anything. I'm not your mate and the family still thinks that you and Alice are still married." I tell him as I brush past him, plucking the keys to my jeep grand cherokee off of its ring, and walk out to the garage.

"That doesn't mean I can't admire you, Isa." He rumbles from the door of the garage, I roll my eyes and pull out.

"I'll be by the Cullen house as soon as I see Charlie and see what he needs. But know that I will not take any of them pulling their manipulative bullshit. I'm over Edward and am only back in town because Charlie needs me, and I want to be close to him again." He nods as he gets in his vehicle and drives off.

Within minutes I am in La Push, heading to the little red house that I've always called a second home. Jake's new truck was in the drive, along with Charlie's. I knock on the door and Jake opens it, his bright white smile taking up his whole face. He wraps me in his scalding arms and carries me back into the house, sitting with me in his lap in his dad's favorite recliner.

"Bella is home!" He says, refusing to let me up and greet our parents, as I grumble and wave at them. When I left for college, after finding about the wolf pack, they regularly came down to visit, more so after Jacob took over as being Alpha, and the pack flourished.

"I just wanted to come and see you all, before I went and got a few things to take care of in town, before working a little bit." Charlie and Billy both laugh at me, knowing that I hate to take breaks for my work.

"At least tell me you are going to take a few days off before and after the wedding? Sue and I aren't having a honeymoon, we just want to spend time with everyone before we go back to work ourselves." I nod and he begins to tell me what he and Sue have planned for the wedding.

"You and Seth are still going to DJ right?" Jake asks, poking me in the ribs.

"You know I won't let anyone else do it, I have a few songs picked out to play, you overgrown puppy!" I laugh wiggling, trying to get away from his fingers.

After an hour of catching up, I hear a wolf howl outside the house, and in comes Paul Lahote, tugging me out of Jake's arms, searing his lips to mine. I mentally roll my eyes, knowing he is just pissing Charlie and Billy off. Paul and I had a fling not long after I graduated highschool, before I left for college, and it was purely sexual.

"I gotta go Paul, things to do, music to make." He nods as he plops on the couch beside Charlie, who smacks him upside the head. I say my goodbyes, get in my car and drive back over the invisible treaty line, into Vampire territory.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Please leave me a review. I am having trouble finding anything that can hold my interest and writing is one of the things that I can't easily get into any more. Let me know what you think~~~~~_**

~~~Chapter 2~~~  
Walking up to the house, I could tell there was an argument going on, which meant that no one was paying attention to their surroundings, which caused me to laugh internally.

"I thought I told you to never contact Isabella Swan again, after all, you are the one that made us leave the first time." I heard Edward snarl to Jasper, which caused a few hisses in response, knowing that the others were still upset about having to leave in the first place.

"I only contacted her to apologize in the first place, Alice was the only one that pushed me to do it, that it would help give me closure, since all of my other so called victims, are all dead but her. She knows about us, and the Volturi know about her, so either way she'll become one of us or end up dead." I could tell from his tone of voice that he knew I was there, but wasn't going to blow my cover, especially since I was projecting amusement towards him.

"They would have forgotten about her, until her human life was already over. Just like they have done with the other girls that Edward has done before." Rose snarked, and I used the sound of her voice to cover the sound of me opening the door. I walk into the room to see that the only vampires that are facing me are Jasper and Emmett, who has the decency to not pounce on me or blow my cover.

"I truly have no idea what you are trying to insinuate Rosalie." Edward growls.

"You do this every fifty or so years, just long enough to keep the Volturi from disbanding our whole family. Bella wasn't the only girl you made think that was your mate, and you know it. You'll probably never find your mate, or it will be a male and it'll destroy your puritan beliefs." She turns from him, to face me and she looks utterly shocked.

"Bella...what are you doing here? How long have you been there? How did you get in and no one hears you?" She fires questions at me, faster than I can even think of responding.

"You shouldn't even be here, Isabella." Edward rumbles, flitting over to my side as he tries to use the dazzling smile on me.

"That used to work when I was a teenager, Edward. But I know that you are using your Vampire Allure to try to dazzle me into listening to what you have to say, and it won't work. I've been here long enough to know that Edward is pissed off about Jasper contacting me, and that I wasn't the only girl that Edward manipulated. But I already knew that too, I may be a human but I am not stupid. He was way too comfortable invading my personal space, and then pushing me away to realize that he was giving himself away. I just didn't realize that till I left after graduation, and got away from all of the vampire bullshit that is Edward Cullen." I stop my rant and walk past the semi-frozen vampire's to sit on the white loveseat, waiting to see what they will all do. After all it's been almost five years since I have seen any of them, other than Jasper.

Jasper sits beside me, causing Edward to growl at him.

"I am not your fucking property Edward. Sit your ass down. I'm here to catch all of you up, and tell you what I learned from the Volturi. I went to check in with them when I had to tour with one of the new bands that I had signed." They all sat down at that, Edward as near as Jasper and Emmett would let him on the couch, Rose on Emmetts lap and Alice on the floor near Rose's feet. Carlisle and Esme remained standing nearby.

"How did I not see Jazzy decide to come get you or keep contact with you for so long?" Alice's voice softly floated up to me from her place.

"He actually came and visited some when it was storming and cloudy, he loved it. But you didn't see it because it was always decided when he was thinking of me, or was around the pack. I guess you all never look past your own interests, because Jasper is the only vampire that is allowed on tribal land. He and the pack are always hanging out or running together. And when he is thinking of me, my shield is instantly wrapped around him." I was interrupted by Carlisle, who seemed just as shocked at himself for interrupting me.

"How are you able to control your shield as a human and at such a great distance?" He perches himself on the edge of the couch, his eyes full of curiosity.

"When I went to visit the Volturi, during the band's first tour, they taught me a lot. Marcus showed me how to control my gift and the red strings that tie me to my mate,and which direction that it pulled to. I was only with them for about a week or so all together, but it was enough for the time being. Aro granted me immunity for the laws that Edward broke, simply because of the mate thing. He said that I had the choice between becoming a vampire and staying human, and that I didn't have a timeline to decide, but that if I became a vampire, to simply visit them. They believed that I was made for vampirism, and would like to see if they were correct, if I choose that path." I pause for a moment to see if anyone has any questions. Rosealie asked if I knew who my mates were, and I wasn't really shocked to see that she was the only one who noticed my little tidbit of information.

"I know who my mates are, but according to Marcus, I'm not able to tell them. I have to see if they are also being pulled to me as I am to them." I watch as Rose's eyes glance to Jasper behind me and I see the question in her eyes. Nodding just enough to answer her, I look to Edward to see he looks happy as hell, and I vocally groan in annoyance.

"Edward, I will tell you only once. I know who your mate is, per Marcus and his wish to see you leave me alone. Your mate is not and never will be me, or even human. Your mate is a vampire. That is all I can tell you." He drops into his depression mood instantly and I can tell that it is affecting Jasper already. My hand on his knee is all that it takes for my shield to wrap around him, and he breathes easier.

"Why did you come back if you were happy where you were?" Alice asks.

"Charlie is getting married next week and I have to be here for everything to fall into place. The Volturi have a psychic like you, but hers are more set in stone for the person that she is watching for. She says that for things to go the best way for me and my mates, that I have to be within close proximity for them to also feel the pull. I know that I can be my happiest here." I give her a small smile, knowing that she caught the small interaction between Rose and I. She knew that she was correct to end her relationship with Jasper a few years before.

"Would you like someting to eat, dear?" Esme asks, as she can sense the conversation is no longer involving the Vampire Rpyalty.

"No thank you. I'll cook something when I get home. I should be heading out anyways, I have a few things to catch up on at work before I can go to bed." She nods at me and I smile, knowing that I'll always have a maternal figure in my life, especially if Rose and Alice can get Jasper to focus on what he is truly feeling from our connection, not just everyone else.

"What is it exactly that you do? And I heard from your father that you hated music and anything to do with it since Edward left you the way he did." Jasper chirps and I send the most icy glare I can come up with his way. I didn't want to tell the whole family what their golden boy did when they all left.

"What is he talking about? Edward told us that you didn't want anything more to do with us after the incident. I can tell that you got past it, since your here now, but what gives?" Emmetts booming voice shocks me from the intense staring contest Jasper and I had gotten into.

"I'm sure that Bella doesn't want to talk about that." Edward says quickly before I can open my mouth. Anger fills my veins, and I can feel the small thread that leads back to my other mate flare lightly in my anger.

"My name is Isa. It's three fucking letters, I am so sure that your old ass brain can comprehend how it's pronounced. And to answer your questions, no I didn't tell Edward to tell you to leave. He took me for a walk a few days after my birthday, into the woods. He told me that he didn't want anything more to do with me, that I was just a passing fancy and all that bullshit. But I am sure some of you, meaning the parents, already knew that. Since you idiots know he's been doing this forever. Caius told me that once my mates and I claim one another and recognize our bond, that they are going to be here to take Edward back for his crimes." I stand and walk out the door, shaking in my combined anger from my other mate and my own. Jasper, Rose and Emmett follow me to my Jeep and climb in with me, and we head to my house, as I subtly pull on the string that connects me to my other mate.

I may not be able to tell the Vampire and the Wolf that they are my mates, and mates to one another, but I am allowed to pull them closer to me so they'll notice their mating pull.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~Chapter 3~~~

"So, you never told us what it is that you do, Isa." Emmett says as we walk into the house and up to my production room. Instead of answering him, I just open the door and walk over to my laptop and check my email, seeing that I have a client coming to see me in a few days, which is to be expected. I only am going to see her and one other band before my few days off for the wedding, then back to work.

"I'm a music producer. I've been doing it for about two years, I am an employee of Ebony Records. Since I've had a lot of good albums and records for the company, they let me work from home mostly and travel to other artists or with them or a band if they are going to write some music while they are gone." I reply to the email letting the artist Pink know that I am settled in my house, what the address is and that she can stop by at any time in the next two days, to record a few of her new songs.

I look over at the others to see that Rose is smiling at Emmett who has headphones in, listening to some of the instrumentals that I've meshed together for another artist. Jasper sits near me, looking at me with need and love in his eyes.

"So why are you unable to tell your mates that they are your mates?" He asks as I click out of my email over to a soundboard to mess with a few other songs that are going to be released soon.

"If I tell them that they are supposed to be mine, then they would just believe it, and not what they actually feel. Or they wouldn't believe it because they'll think that I am just trying to trap them in something. I have to make sure that they know what they feel for themselves, and what they feel coming from the bond. Marcus said that one bond was stronger than the other to one of my mates, simply because he was around more. The other bond is a bit stretched and worn since I didn't come home often enough, I caused my other mate pain, and I bet he has no idea that's why he feels the way he does." Jasper nods and leans into his chair as I tweak a few things on a few different songs.

"Isa, you home?" I hear Paul bellow from outside the house as he comes in. I roll my eyes, knowing that my tugging on the bond pulled him here, and that he has no idea.

"Yeah! In the Sound Room!" I holler back, knowing that he knows where I am. He comes in, fist-bumps Emmett and Jasper, and smiles at Rose. He pulls me out of my chair and places me in his lap instead. And in a moment of weakness, I lean into his warmth and grin at Jasper, who has a weird look on his face.

"Have you heard any of Isa's music yet, Paul?" Jasper asks, smiling when Emmett turns towards us out of curiosity.

"No, when some of the pack came to visit we never talked about what Isa was working on. We were all mainly at the beach or shopping, since most of the pack has children now." Paul explained and I grinned, turned on my favorite song at the moment, and turned the music up higher than I normally kept it. The song hasn't been released to the public yet, but I knew the artist personally, so they wouldn't mind if I showed it to some friends. _**(A/N: All the musicians in this story are amazing, and I am not using them or their songs to make any money. Let's pretend any of the songs I use haven't been released yet.)**_

_I'm only human_

_I'm only, I'm only_

_I'm only human, human_

_Maybe I'm foolish_

_Maybe I'm blind_

_Thinking I can see through this_

_And see what's behind_

_Got no way to prove it_

_So maybe I'm blind_

_But I'm only human after all_

"This song is called Human. It basically is a reminder that no matter what, I can only do what a human can. It helped me when I first heard it, to remember that even if I am surrounded by supernatural beings, that I am human and I will do whatever it is that I can, to help." I explained as the song plays, smiling as the others nod along to the music, or smile and sway to the beat.

"What types of things do you do to songs as a producer?" Rosalie asks, smiling at me. I smile and remove myself from Paul's lap and sit in front of my laptop soundboard combo and unhook my headphones so the music that needs to be tweaked can be played through the speakers in the room. I blush slightly at all the eyes on me, take a breath and hit play on one of the songs that I haven't fully listened to. _Wash It All Away by Five Finger Death Punch._ I knew that it wouldn't need much tweaking, but everything needed to be spliced together and in the right tempo.

I giggled as the first notes of the rock song began to filter through the speakers, and the looks of shock on the others' faces. Paul begins to bob his head and so does Emmett. After a few minutes, everything is where it should be, so it can be put on the album. It honestly was the last song that I needed to tweak before I burned it on a CD and sent it to the band to double check, before I sent it to production.

As I let the song replay, totally tweaked and set,along with the rest of the album, I went ahead and burned it on the CD I already had prepared with the rest of the songs, placed it in a case and put it in a package to be dropped off at the mailbox in the morning.

"I had no idea that you were into rock music, Isa." Paul rumbles, leaning back in the chair.

"Rock music was the first music I got into after Edward left and I went to college. My roommate at the time, Raina, was raised by her parents. She showed me that there was more music out there with even more emotion than just what I knew growing up with Renee and Charlie. She's the one that got me interested in music production, we graduated together. She ended up going back home to Tennessee, when her father passed after graduation. She said since I moved out here, she'll come visit when the new band she's with comes out west in a few months. She's amazing." Rosalie smiles as I ramble, watching Paul and Jasper being unable to take their eyes off me.

"Listen guys. Not that I don't love having you here, but I have a few stops in town before I can do anything else. Y'all can stay here and hangout if you want, but I gotta go to the post office and go to the store and grab something to eat. Then I'm gonna come home and go to bed." I say as I get up and stretch, seeing I've only got an hour or so before the post office closes.

"We'll leave you be. Call us if you want to hang out again." Emmett says he, Rose and Jasper smile, hug me and disappear, leaving just Paul and I.

"If you want, I can run you around town, so you don't get too tired?" Paul suggests with a wicked look in his eyes, that I recognize.

"You miss sex with me that bad, Paul?" I purr walking past him towards the front of the house, knowing that I'll be sending home instead of giving into him. It wouldn't be good to have sex with one mate, where the other can smell it on me. I wouldn't be having sex again until they both realized what they were to me and to one another.

"I do. I've had blue balls since you left. No one in the Rez or Forks is as good as you." He wraps his arms around me from behind, burying his face in my neck and his erection into my back causing a groan to fall from my lips. I quickly pull out of his arms and open the front door.

"Go home, Paul. I have to much to do, to have a one night stand." He sighs, kisses me on the cheek and heads into the woods beside the house. I lock the house up, get in my Jeep and go run my errands, eat a quick dinner, shower and I'm asleep before my head hits my pillow.


End file.
